


alone

by fannishtendencies



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst with an Slightly Happy Ending, Galeem-centric, Gen, Humanized!Galeem, M/M, Not Beta Read, World of Light spoilers (?), in the sense that i gave him a humanoid body, on track to redemption, post-Galeem wins route, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: Galeem finally gets what he wants: the Light, covering the old Multiverse, lets him have peace to create his own perfect world.Things do not go as planned.Or: words i threw at random in a google doc for like thirty minutes because Inspiration.
Relationships: Galeem & Dharkon, Galeem and DETERMINATION (oc), Galeem/Dharkon implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another Smash fic! This one is mostly unrelated to my Multiverse Motel au, but it mentions my OC, DETERMINATION/DT a few times, so eh.
> 
> Not extremely edited, but again, eh. The urge to post compels me.

The hero of the lands, Galeem, Lord Of The Light. The galaxies dusted his palms, whole universes painted on his cheeks. His one wish was to bring his Light over the multiverse, for it to settle over every hurt heart and broken mind like a blanket.

Eventually, though, his methods became more desperate. He left the confines of morality, the chains of heroism that bound him so, and thus he was able to achieve his goal.

Darkness was eradicated. Everything was purged of its unpureness, leaving only the Light. Nothing remained but the Lord of it all.

The first thing he did after he attained victory was to smile. A temporary movement; his face reverted to his basic frown after a moment of contemplation. Many a story led the "villain" to believe she had won, and that was when the "hero" struck hardest.

DETERMINATION was a force not to reckoned with. A pang of nostalgia he quickly swept away echoed through his being.  _ Now is not the time. _

Nothing.

Silence was not a thing Galeem had known in the Before, as he was calling it now. (How long had it been already? Time was questionable at best in the Light.) Everywhere, it wracked him, followed him, broke into his head. Was this what calm looked like? Peace at last?

_ Peace _ . Peace was attainable now, at least in Galeem's mind. He could craft a new universe, a perfect one, where he and all who lived it in would be happy forever. And when time itself started unraveling, he'd do it all again. Never boring, but never painful. Just perfection.

He brought up a picture in his mind, of a world.  _ Better to start sooner rather than later.  _ It was ovular, with green-pink skies and butter-yellow seas. He stuck a finger through the vision, and the colors warped. Now the skies were a zealous orange, and the flat blue terrain left no room for water.

He felt a giddiness spread through him, the first happy emotion he'd experienced ever since the Victory. He'd make a hundred thousand, no, a hundred  _ hundred _ thousand worlds. Perfect little creations, only the best for his people.

He didn't know how long it was, but soon (soon?) a pantheon of small, palm-sized planets filled his Light. He admired each and every one, but something was still missing.  _ My people. _

This had always been Dharkon's favorite part, Galeem remembered vaguely. A black hole seemed to suck out his insides, and the feeling was so intense he doubled over, gasping for air he didn't need. His temple was sticky with sweat, but why? What about Dhark - about that  _ enemy  _ of his made him feel like this?

It was widely assumed that Light and Dark needed each other, dancing through the multiverse together as easily as water and fire. But Galeem had proved that notion wrong, now hadn't he? And though he was alone now, he wouldn't be for long. Dharkon simply didn't fit into this equation.

The feeling subsided, and he went back to work, forgetting. 

He started making a species. A simple one, the template familiar. Head on top, toes on the bottom. Nothing new. The Before name for these creatures was something… something he couldn't quite recall. Galeem called them Aleems, and sent them to a world.

But then, before he could go on to the next species, he started hearing something. He checked on the world.

The once-emerald skies had turned blood red. Somehow, the Aleems had learned of war.

So Galeem erased that world. A flick of the wrist, and away it went, barely an imprint on his mind. 

Yet, this little incident liked repeating itself. Whenever Galeem created the people to populate a world, they would do something he didn't like. Sometimes, it was as big as genocide. Other times, it was inventing those shoes he absolutely hated. He tried, again and again, to craft perfect persons for his worlds. But they came out sloppily, like half-baked cookies. He could never be satisfied.

  
  


After the twenty-seven-thousandth time of this particular occasion, Galeem finally relented, his pent-up frustration releasing in the form of a primal scream. It shattered the few remaining planets, for they too had become heavily scrutinized by Galeem's eye. The shades were off, the atmospheres too hot or heavy or cold or thin. 

"Why?!" He screeched into the void he made. The Light did not answer.  __

"Why can't I make the perfection I want? Do I need Dharkon? He'll add in the darkness I want to avoid, but I can easily overpower him." The Light did not answer.

"Or maybe DT is who I need. They are so chaotic, though, and after everything, I don't need more heroes. But maybe they can be helpful?" The Light did not answer.

And this is when it struck him, a deep jolt, like drinking a high-energy soda.

_ Alone. _

The word curled around his mind, tickling him, making him think. He brought up another word to mind.

_ Lonely. _

This one, though, fit him like a glove.

Galeem wasn't just alone, in this vast void of Light. He was lonely.

To be clear, alone and lonely are two different things. To be alone is simple: you must remove yourself from others. But to be lonely is to be seperate from another for a long time. It induces many emotions as a side effect, though one proves most common: melancholy.

Most often, people push others away to be alone, only to end up lonely.

Galeem pushed too far. He pushed Dharkon away in pursuit of utter perfection, and before that, pushed DT away to climb the ranks.  _ And push and push and push and push. _

Being alone can be a positive experience for many. They can gain peace of mind, or a new perspective on things, especially if they are introverted. 

What did Galeem gain?

He started to hold himself, afraid to let go of the vise grip he had on his arms. Tears shrouded his vision with bluriness for the first time in a millennia. Another thought had gone through his mind, this one worse then the thought of loneliness.

_ I am imperfect _ .

It was so horrible, to face your own, to use a phrase,  _ humanity _ . But what you might call humanity goes by much older, broader names, spoken in older, broader tongues. Imperfection corrupts even the holiest, and in some cases, those are whom it most corrupts.

_ Imperfect. Imperfect. Imperfect. _

That was why, no matter how hard he tried, Galeem couldn't create a perfect world. He made in his image, after all. Or maybe deeper forces were at work; maybe a Fate bigger than Fate itself would've led him this path anyway. He knew what he was going to do, what he  _ wanted _ to do.

The real question was this: was imperfection as bad as Galeem thought?

He didn't want this, this void of blank white. Maybe he had wanted it Before, tired of all the  _ dark  _ and the  _ humanity  _ and the  _ imperfect _ . But now that he had it, it brought him no satisfaction. No victory. He didn't want it anymore.

But then, what did he want?

The first to come to his mind was Dharkon, and the gnawing at his core grew harder still to ignore, nearly burning him. How long would he have survived without Dharkon? How long had it been since the Victory? He didn't ponder on these questions too hard, but instead folded them away for later. 

He wanted so much more than the bloodshed, the hatred, and the hurt that haunted the multiverse Before. It had never been his nor Dharkon's intention, but the seeds always had to be sown. Could he ever get rid of them? Or was it Fate to have an Evil and a Good?

All Galeem knew, in those last moments of the After, that he wasn't meant to be alone.

Siphoning up all his power,he started wrenching away the Light, pulling it off like ripping wallpaper off a wall. He tore every last bit of it away, absorbing it or throwing it away or letting it form something new. Eventually, the black hole in his chest soothed, and he felt Dharkon's presence arise. Dharkon did not call out to him, though. He kept digging.

And when he was through and done, he let go of the Light, giving it a kiss on the head goodbye before letting it transform, grow, and explode into a hundred other lights like fireworks. Like clockwork, the multiverse righted itself automatically, and soon he was hovering over the Smashers, just like in the before.

It had worked, almost all too well. 

A face made itself familiar to Galeem's eye. Orange cheeks, bright purple skin, and heterochromic sea-red eyes. 

A face he had hoped to never see again.

Before a word could be said, between him and DT, or him and anyone, Galeem wrapped his cloak around him tighter and disappeared.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *holds out hat* spare kudos? spare comment? sgfhhjjn


End file.
